Durarara New Trouble
by cicizchan
Summary: (Title might change) The city was quiet, not that active. But suddenly a new girl walked in. She says she's looking for her cousins. She may look normal, but she is far from that. Will she be happy here in Ikebukuro with her cousins and new friends or will her past come and torture her? I don't own anything; only 3 OCs No pairings yet


_Durarara: New Trouble_

Chapter I: New Girl

[Mikado's POV]

"Mi~ka~do~" Masomi said in a good mood (as usual). "Did you hear, there's a new student coming to our class. I hope she's hot."

"Maybe, you never know. I hope the new student is nice." I said as we walked to our seats. As we sat down the teacher came into the classroom.

"Alright students, settle down." The teacher said, "As you heard there will be a new student joining our class. Now, I would like you all to meet Zora Heiwajima. Zora, you can come in now."

When I heard the last name, I was completely shocked. Everyone was whispering 'Heiwajima' over and over again. The door slide open and a girl wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket with her straight hair tied in a ponytail, walked in and stand in front of the class. I was surprise to see her looking so calm and she is cute. I looked at Masomi and he was blushing. _'This isn't good. If he hits on someone related to Shizuo, it might get ugly.'_ I thought to myself.

[Masomi's POV]

I wasn't surprise that the new girl was hot but her last name scared me. Someone (a girl) was related to 'The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro' is at our school. Things won't be "normal" anymore. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

[Zora's POV]

I walked into the classroom with a blank stare on my face. I was wondering why are they staring at me? I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi. My name is Zora Heiwajima or Zora Orihara. It's nice to meet all of you." I said to the class.

They just stared at me. What's wrong with them? Did I say something wrong? I like my last name; both of them.

"Young lady, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" The teacher asked me.

"I feel much better wearing pants and the chairmen gave me permission." I replied to his question.

"Very well then, you may answer some questions if you would like?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay." I said. Then I looked to the class and almost everyone raised their hand. I pointed to the girl in front of me. She looked really shy for some reason. She stood up and asked her question.

"Um, are…are you related to Shizuo Heiwajima or to Izaya Orihara?" She asked, shyly. Are all girls like this?

"I'm related to both Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. Their my cousins." I replied to her question.

The whole class was shocked for some reason. No one moves a muscle and just stared at me with a 'No way' look in their eyes. What did I say this time? Just then, one hand shot up all the way in the back of the room. I pointed at him so he can ask his question. He stood up and asked.

"Why did you come to Ikebukuro?" He said fast.

I took a deep breath and said, "I moved here to come to this school and my parents died. I have to live with a relative who's still alive. My parents told me, I have two cousins here in Ikebukuro, so me and my friend moved here three days ago. I haven't found them yet but soon."

"Alright that's enough questions." The teacher said, "Zora, it's time to find your seat. Now lets see…sit behind Kida. Kida raised your hand."

The kid with the yellow-ish hair raised his hand. I walked to him and his face was a little red for some reason. _'Huh…I wonder what's he thinking?'_ I thought to myself.

[Masomi's POV]

_'I can't believe the new girl is related to Shizuo and Izaya. She might have inhuman strength like Shizuo. I can't believe she's sitting behind me! Why is my face all red?'_

[Zora's POV]

I sat down in my seat and was bored out of my mind. After like 20 minutes or so, the lunch bell rand and I walked to the roof. _'I hope I can find my cousins in this jungle like town. Why was my class so freaked out when I told them I'm related to Shizuo and Izaya? Huh…what a weird school.'_ I thought to myself while looking at the city.

"Hey Zora!" A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned around and saw three of my classmates.

"Hey, what's up?" I said calmly.

"We're from your class. My name's Mikado Ryugamena." Mikado said.

"Oh, ya. You're the kid that asked me, 'why did I come to Ikebukuro?' right?" I asked him.

"Hehehehe, ya. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" He said before I interrupted him.

"It's okay. I didn't mind answering that question."

"Um…hi, Zora. My name's Anri Sonohara. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you too, Anri. Don't worry, you don't have to be shy around me; I don't bite." I said to calm her down.

"Okay. Sorry about that." She said a little calm.

"And you must be…" I started for the other boy.

"My name's Masomi Kida and it's nice to meet you." He said with a weird perverted smirk.

"Like wise, Masomi." I said with a small smile.

"Hey, you want to come with us afterschool?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, sure. I need to find my cousins. The sooner, the better." I said with a little confidence.

After we talked, the bell rang and we went to class. The other students tried to stay away from me. _'Weird…'_ My classes went by fast. Next thing I knew, school was over and I walked over to the front gate.

[Mikado's POV]

School went by fast today. I waited for Anri and Masomi. Then we went to the front gate and found Zora, leaning on the wall.

"Ah, there's my future girlfriend." Masomi said, "Hey Zora! Ready for our walk around the town?"

"Yeah, can't wait. Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you know where I can find Shizuo and/or Izaya?" She said and asked.

"Well, no. Shizuo is somewhere in Ikebukuro and Izaya might be here or in Shinjiko." I said as I walked up to her.

"Oh…okay." She said with a little sadness in her voice. "Come on, let's go before it gets dark."

We all started walking. Zora was quiet but well alert. She keeps looking side to side to find her cousins. _'I hope she finds them and I hope their not having their usual fights.'_


End file.
